


Let's Do and Say We Didn't

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching back, Neil grabbed his brother's nipple through his shirt and twisted relentlessly. When a string of loud curses echoed from his mouth, Neil laughed. Adam leaned down, latching onto Neil's ear and tugging. “Calm the hell down, Mike Tyson.” Neil told him, words muffled from the pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do and Say We Didn't

Having his brother's tongue in his mouth should be weird. He should be hitting and kicking and biting. Neil should be furious, really, to have his older, gay brother's mouth on his, hands on the back of his head to keep him from moving. But he wasn't.

“You coulda' told me you got off on me, bro.” Adam murmured against Neil’s lips, biting at them a little.

“I am so not drunk enough for this,” Neil stated, as he grabbed his beer from the nightstand, feeling Adam's hand reach down to his cock. “Fuck – do you want me to spill the beer _you_ bought?”

“No,” Adam said mischievously, smirking, “I want you to spill your load in my hand, baby brother.”

Punching Adam's arm, Neil rolled his eyes. “You think you're so great.”

“You're the one letting me touch your dick, bitch.”

Grabbing a fistful of Adam's hair, Neil tugged. “Call me a bitch again, dare you.”

“Bitch, get the fuck out of my hair.” Adam groaned in pain as Neil did it again. “I got your dick in my hand, watch yourself.” As Neil let go of Adam’s hair, ready to slap him, Adam grabbed his hips and flipped Neil over. Grinding the younger brother's face into a pillow, Adam said, “I'm older than you and I always have been able to kick your ass.”

Reaching back, Neil grabbed his brother's nipple through his shirt and twisted relentlessly. When a string of loud curses echoed from his mouth, Neil laughed. Adam leaned down, latching onto Neil's ear and tugging. “Calm the hell down, Mike Tyson.” Neil told him, words muffled from the pillow.

“Fuggin' don't do that shit.”

“Touch my dick, then.”

“I’ll touch your dick when you stop being a little fuck, how 'bout that?” Adam suggested, his words slurred. He rolled Neil back over to face him.

“Then stop fuckin' _talking_.” Adam rolled his eyes, shucking down Neil's pants and boxers, tossing them fuck-knows-where. “Gimme my beer,” he said, reaching out to the other side of the bed where Adam had put it.

Adam grabbed it, taking a swig before handing it over and beginning to suck on Neil's neck. “Should I leave a mark, or have you explain it to mom?”

After taking a drink, Neil mumbled, “Thought you were gunna…” he moaned in mid-sentence as Adam began sucking on his skin. “shut the fuck up.” Adam bared his teeth, and started to bite Neil’s neck tenderly. “God Adam, your _mouth_.” When Adam added teeth, Neil knew there would be a hickey. He sighed, knowing he'd have to come up with an excuse. “Get off my neck and touch my damn dick.”

“Bossy,” Adam stated, reaching down and grasping his brother's erection. He looked down, licking his lips as he jacked a few times, hearing the sounds exploding from Neil. Adam latched back onto Neil's neck as he jacked faster.

“Oh, fuck, keep doin' that. Like it, God, love this.” His hands were gripping Adam's freckly shoulders. “Gunna fuggin' come, Ad, keep that up.” Adam pulled off Neil's neck, resting his forehead on Neil's.

“Come, go, let it go.” And he did, throwing his head back and letting out a not-so-masculine moan as spunk covered Adam's hand. The raven-haired man watched as Neil began to settle back into reality, opening his eyes.

“Roll over,” Neil murmured. Adam listened, mindful of his cum covered hand. Landing a smacking kiss on Adam's mouth, Neil smiled. “Thank you.” Then he moved down, nipping at the top of Adam's jeans. He undid them, shoving them to his knees and lightly grabbed his cock.

He ran his thumb over Adam's slit, collecting the pre-cum there. Adam let out a whine, grabbing the back of Neil's head. “You don't have to.”

“ _Want_ to,” he said before taking a mouthful of dick, teasing the tip slightly with his tongue. His brother’s moans sufficed as encouragement; Neil took it deeper, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Cheeks hallowing, he began sucking.

“Fuck, you’re good at this.” Neil moaned in thanks, causing Adam to tug at the lack of hair on the back of Neil's head. His cum drenched hand was next to his own head, and he could smell the spunk there. His eyes were rolling into the back of his head; his whole body was in ecstasy.

Neil's hand wrapped around the base of Adam's cock, fingers toying with his balls as he jacked. Adam's hands instinctively moved to the younger man's neck, holding him to his cock and smearing cum onto skin. In reflection to this, Neil sucked harder, his tongue flattening on the bottom of his cock.

“Fucking shit, can't, gonna blow.” Adam sputtered just seconds before he filled his brother's mouth with spunk. Behind his eyelids was white bliss, not even being able to imagine how his _straight_ brother learned to take dick like that.

After swallowing, Neil curled up against Adam's side and grabbed a blanket, covering them both.

It was only a few heartbeats before they heard a door open and close, and their mother's voice echoing up the stairs. “Boys! I'm back!” Eyes shooting open, they both scrambled off of the best in search of clothing.

“Uh, coming mom!” Neil yelled and Adam began laughing, wiping the cum off of his hand onto a towel. “Oh fuck off, you immature brat.” As they got dressed, Adam was staring at Neil's neck. Looking in the mirror, Neil sighed at the bruise left there. “At least now she'll actually think I can get some, my God.”

Adam laughed, “Just leave _me_ out of the tale and I think we'll be good.” He grabbed Neil's arm, pulling him out of the door and pushing him toward the stairs. They walked to the kitchen, and Adam greeted his mother with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“So, what have you boys been up to all day?” She asked. Biting his lip, Adam looked at Neil.

“Uh, nothing really. Video games. Y'know.” She looked at him suspiciously, eying him up. “What?”

“Whatever it is, I don't wanna know.” She told them before walking off to the laundry room. Looking up at his brother, Neil glared. In response, Adam laughed, breaking the tension and walking to the living room.

“You're a fuck, Adam.”

“You would know.” Adam retorted, smirking as he landed on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my husband/best friend Neil for beta'ing my teenage hormones.   
> Love you!  
> -Hank.


End file.
